


The lead

by Silverhandscript98



Series: Shatterpoint AU [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Female Midoriya Izuku, Future Fic, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhandscript98/pseuds/Silverhandscript98
Summary: Short for a future ideaA trio of Spartans find a lead for their search.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shatterpoint AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141466
Kudos: 1





	The lead

**Covenant Waystation Theta**

**Actium, Inner Colonies**

**June 1st, 2552**

Housed in an occupied human space station, Waystation Theta served as a conduit for a covenant supply line in the region. Carriers and phantoms of all kinds passed through, but this time, alarms blared through the facility, as explosions rang out, with a trio of Sangheili escorting a large box to a waiting phantom, seemingly without haste or wasted movement. Explosions rampaged through the facility, the three elites arrived and boarded the phantom with their cargo, flying out into space as the station began to explode.

_“Let us pray the demons perished with the station.”_ The lead Sangheili said.

“ _Agreed. At least the Oracle is safe_.” His second in command said.

The third elite walked to the cockpit, only to be greeted and killed by a shotgun blast. The remaining two watched as two armored figures entered the room. One fought and killed the second with an energy sword, while the Leader was slain by the other individual who killed them with their own sword once removed from their possession. Sheathing their energy sword, the Spartan said “Are you sure these bastards have what we need, Yuna?” 

“Of course, Charlotte, it’s here.” Yuna said, pulling a spherical object off the Lead Elite’s belt.

Walking over to the box, “Yuna” put the item inside a slot on the box, releasing its lock mechanism and retracting the lid. A floating machine with an onyx shine to its metal body with golden lights quickly darted out of it, exclaiming in a hostile, intelligent voice “ **_Such arrogance! I am trying to return to my station and these aliens kidnapped and held me hostage!”_ **

“Cool your jets, Little Light.” Charlotte commented. 

“ **_You are not the same aliens that took me hostage. Greetings, I’m 614 Guiding Retreat, I am the monitor for Research Installation 09.”_ **The Robot explained as he looked at his mysterious saviors.

“Well, Retreat, I’m looking for something very important. You’re my best lead to finding it. So, I hope you are able to help me find it.” Yuna explained.

The Monitor floated up to her and said;

**_“What is that you are looking for?_ ** **”**

  
  



End file.
